SkyDoesMinecraft
SkyDoesMinecraft Adam Dahlberg, A.K.A Sky, SkyTheKidRS, JinTheDemon, and many other nicknames, is the fisrt of many members in Team Crafted. He has over 7,000,000 subscribers on YouTube (almost hitting 8,000,000). Adam calls his subscribers "Recruits" in the "Sky Army". Also, He has 1,000,000,000+ views. His two best friends are Jason A.K.A MinecraftUniverse and Ty A.K.A Deadlox. But, the most well known thing about Adam is he loves Budder (Gold), and dislikes Minecraft squids. Girlfriend Formally Dawnables (Dawn) It is currently unknown the exact date that it was said that Adam has gotten a new "Girlfriend" " But it is confirmed she is not a relative or a friend, Based on "New Years" Pictures of them kissing. Her name is Alesa and the link to the Instagram picture is here: http://instagram.com/p/it7Xj_SetA/# Background Biography "Sky" had a rough childhood. He went through depression, and was overweight, weighing in about or over 300 pounds. Doctors reported that if he didn't do anything about his weight health, he could die within a span of years due to the issue. He also had an abusive parental environment, and reported that he would be depressed everytime he went home. Sky watched a lot of YouTube on his free time, watching people like Smosh and NigaHiga. Watching these videos occasionally made him more happier hence the environment he lived in. He wanted to start making videos to help the others who could be going through depression, and just wanted to have fun and entertain people. Sky began to work out and lose over one hundred pounds due to criticism. Soon, he began dating a girl named Dawn. Sky was given $100 in his name by Subway, and left his home to move in with Dawn. He lived with her for about a month in a half, and he realized that his YouTube channel began to get more popular. The RS stands for RuneScape. He had an old YouTube account and uploaded lots of gameplay videos involving games such as RuneScape to his original channel JinTheDemon. His channel started off as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, SkydoesMinecraft, came out. He is also famous for playing Adventure-Maps of Minecraft Custom Maps &/or Parkour Maps with his friends, MinecraftUniverse , Deadlox, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and more. He also made a song called "New World," animated by SlamaCow Creations. In Adam's video "Real talk", he says that he was adopted, overweight as a kid and always got bullied. There was little support from his family and he was told by doctors that he was extremely overweight and that it could kill him. He became very depressed but he said that watching youtube videos made him happy and he got through it. Since then, he has lost lots of weight and he started YouTube to make people laugh and to cheer people up. Also, Adam has admitted to being bisexual on twitter (as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it haters." With 7 million subscribers and counting, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 19th most subscribed channel on YouTube (as of December 22, 2013) and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on Youtube. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California.In the team crafted house.Adam has also apparently gotten a new girlfriend named Alesa, Possibly stated on FaceBook and with evidence such as pictures on Instagram. Common Quotes ' *"NO!.. no." '' *''"Jason, I'm startled!" '' *''"... and I'd just like to let you know, that um..."'' *''"Thanks, thanks, I've lived a good life. Thank you."'' *'' "FLUFFY, NO!" ' '' *'' "SWIM BITCH, SWIM!" '' *'' "I'm gonna give you background music..." '' *'' "So beautiful!" '' *'' "Friendship."'' *'' "We can talk about this!" '' *'' "Don't do dis." '' *'' "Truce." '' *'' "Stahp touching me!"'' *'' "Don't let the Mudkip win!" '' *'' "I'm Untamable!" '' *'' "Oh my God..." '' *'' "Pro status! Pro status!" '' *'' "Let's just talk, we could talk about this!"'' *'' "It's so majestic..." '' *'' "Bodil40!" ' ''' * "FREEEDOM!" '' *'' "Stahp."'' *'' "Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?!" '' *'' "I REGRET NOTHING!" '' *'' "You did good!" '' *'' "I lived a good life!" '' *''"Weeeeeeeeezzy!!"'' *"BUTTER!! Butter." *"FISH!." *"Ha, egg" *"HAHAHA, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ACCADEMY!!!..." *"no.....oh no...., stop it.. duh~ stop..." *"I hate my life..." *"EVERYBODY, KILL THE FISH! (HuskyMudkipsz) *This is scary. *This was such a bad idea!!! *I'm Invincibru!!! *Somebody call my mom! *Hey Mitch, I'll give you a sandwhich if you let me win. *"I hate you all...especially Jordan ." *I'm so sexy! * Shut up Squid! * 3!, 3!!, 3!!! Go!!!! Facts *He has the second most subscribed gaming channel on YouTube, first being PewDiePie. *His favorite food is calamari. *He broke up with Dawnables in June of 2013. *As of 2014, Sky is 21 years old. *His Birthday is on January 17, 1992 Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Former Team Crafted Members Category:Dawnables